Shaman Cat (Rare Cat)
Shaman Cat is a Rare Cat that can be unlocked by chance by playing the Rare Cat Capsule/Gacha. His True Form increases attack power, range and freeze duration and was added in the 6.7 update. Cat Evolves into Necromancer Cat at level 10. Evolves into Necro-Dancer Cat at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: *Chance to freeze Floating enemies (Longer in True Form). *Moderate attack rate. *Decent range and speed (Longer range in True Form). *Cheap to produce. *Quick attack animation. Cons: *Low stamina. *Single-target attack. *Low attack power, even in True Form. Strategy/Usage This cat has a great ability, which is to be able to freeze Floating Enemies, and a good proc. chance. Due to its short range in its 1st and 2nd form, it may be difficult to use properly against many Floating enemies with a longer range. Its range improves greatly in its True Form, making it a more viable option in stages like Way of the Ninja: Hard+ where a boss with relatively low range is present. Sadly, it is still outranged by other SoL enemies like Owlbrow in its true form, which means that this shouldn't be your go-to cat when facing Floating enemies, but it is helpful. After the release of 7.0, its True Form can be stacked in Eldritch Forces to Perma-Freeze the Mecha-Bun. In chapter 3, Shaman Cat's evolved form can help against Teacher Bun Bun on the moon, if you can stack enough of them. Don't rely on them completely, however, as their short range can lead to the demise of your stack. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $340 *Chapter 2: $510 *Chapter 3: $680 Stats Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: A cat that wears a skull with horns on its head, a necklace, and a grass skirt. Carries a staff with a small skull on top. has 3 stripes on both cheeks *Evolved Form: Now floating and looks possessed by a cat demon below it. The mouth is similar to Tank cat's. Has 3 stripes on each cheek *True Form: Resembles a witch doctor. The cat dances upon a floating drum while two demons surround it, one holding the staff seen in previous forms.Has 3 stripes on each cheek Trivia *This cat's Japanese name, neko ramansā, is a pun on necromancer (someone who communicates with the dead). *Its evolved & True Forms have the same expression as Crazed Tank Cat. *You can sometimes see a ghoulish face in its true form attack animation. The face is on the purple glow the Necro-Dancer Cat makes. *This cat's True Form is a direct reference to the Necrodancer from the video game Crypt of the Necrodancer. Its description also refers to how the Necrodancer's magic causes the dead who he afflicts to come to life and dance. Gallery Waiting for something worthy... Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/053.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%cd%a5%b3%a5%b7%a5%e3%a1%bc%a5%de%a5%f3 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Fortune Teller Cat | Evangelist Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Rare Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Cats with Freeze ability Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form